Kagerou Project
The Kagerou Project (Heat-Haze Project) is a series of songs by Shizen no Teki-P. The series will be getting a novel and manga adaption that will connect the songs together. A crossfade of the album, Mekakucity Days ("Mekakucity" being a portmanteau of "mekakushi"/"blindfold" and "city"), can be heard here. On August 15, the DVD single, Children Record, will come out. The cover of the DVD includes the eyes of the known Kagerou Project characters along with new ones. As the day for it's release comes by, the cover revealed more details. It shows the eyes of the mysterious character from the Children Record PV. The center of the cover depicts an Ouroboros. Characters *Shintarou Kisaragi - First appeared in Transparent Answer. A hikikomori (recluse/shut-in) young man with an IQ of 168. In middle school and high school, he performed as the top of his class in National Mock Examinations, but due to the suicide of a close friend, dropped out in his first year of high school. Subsequently, a mysterious software enters into his computer named “Ene,” and, being unable to control her actions, his lifestyle is at a loss. Due to Ene’s prank his computer breaks down, and when they go to the department store for shopping they happen upon a group of terrorists. They end up stopping them together with the Mekakushi Dan. After this, he and Ene come to join the Mekakushi Dan. He is Momo’s real brother. *Enomoto "Ene" Takane - First appeared in Artifical Enemy. A naive cyber girl who lives in Shintaro’s computer. She can possibly invade anything that uses electricity. Gives her all in doing things that Shintaro hates. Was once a human, but lost her body in a certain experiment. She now possesses the power of immortality from an “opening eyes” ability. *Kido Tsubomi - First appeared in Blindfold Code. A girl that plays the role of the leader of the Mekakushi Dan. Always listening to music through earphones. She’s essentially good-natured, but struggles to keep the individual members, like Kano and Seto, in line. Using her “eye concealing” ability, she can erase the perception towards objects within a certain distance of herself or her surroundings. *Kano Shuuya- First appeared in Kisaragi Attention. A young man who belongs to Mekakushi Dan. Has an unfocused, aloof personality and always has a smile on his face. Because he teases Mary and Momo a lot, he’s often considered to be a flirt, but when it counts, he’s worth relying on. Possesses the power to “deceive one’s eyes,” can change what people around him see and show them something different. *Seto Kousuke - First appeared in the MV version of Imagination Forest. A young man who belongs to the Mekakushi Dan and is from the same orphanage as Kido and Kano. He works as a florist at the shopping center as well as various other fields of work such as traffic control and newspaper delivery. The person that invited Mary into the Mekakushi Dan. Has a habit of wandering around. With his “eye-stealing” ability, he can read information from the target. However, he dislikes it because, “it’s a power where you steal with glances, without needing communication,” so he rarely uses it. He has a pet hamster named “Hanao.” *Mary Kozakura - First appeared in Imagination Forest. A 1/4-Medusa, 3/4-human girl. Her parents told her “We’re medusae, so if we make eye contact with a human they’ll be turned to stone” while she was growing up, so even after they died she continued to live alone in the forest. By chance, a boy named Seto visited the forest and found her. He’s since brought her to the outside world. After coming to the Mekakushi Dan’s hideout, and joining the group, she leads a sideline life making fake flowers in her room which generates a very small (barely-noticeable) income. When she went into town alone to buy ingredients, the first people she met were neighborhood children. They bullied her, and she was traumatized by the incident, so she rarely goes outside anymore. Her ability is to “make eye contact”, which allows her to temporarily stop the movement of whoever meets her gaze. *Momo Kisaragi - First appeared in Kisaragi Attention. A very popular idol with the public. First year in high school. Ever since a childhood marine accident at the beach with her father, she has the “eye-captivating” power that can draw peoples’ attention regardless of their preferences in tastes or interests. Because of her power she was often alienated from people and had no friends, but once meeting the Mekakushi Dan she regains her original, bright character. She has peculiar sense in taste and fashion; it’s common for her opinions to disagree with people. *Hibiya Amamiya - First appeared in Heat-Haze Days. Together with Hiyori, a boy that visits the city to take summer courses. His good point is that he’s grown-up, and his bad point is that he has a cheeky personality. His quarrels with Momo are endless. Becomes involved in a certain incident with Hiyori, but is the only one saved, and obtains the “eye focusing” ability under these circumstances. *Hiyori Asahina - First appeared in Heat-Haze Days. Together with Hibiya, a girl that visits the city to take summer courses. For this reason, she came to stay at her sister’s house, and fell for Konoha in one day, who happened to be staying there as well. Becomes involved in a certain incident with Hibiya. Favorite animal is a “cat.” *Konoha (Konose Haruka) - First appeared in Konoha's State of the World. A young man with amnesia. Living at Hiyori’s sister’s house as a foster child. Not knowing about the normal world, he’s rather my-pace (air-headed, kind of thing?), but he plays baseball with the neighborhood children and his curiousity is strong. He also possesses an extraordinary ability. *Shion - First appeared in Imagination Forest. A half-human, half-Medusa woman who was Mary’s mother. She lived in the forest with Mary, but was attacked by a human. In that situation, she used her power to turn him into stone in order to protect Mary. However, the strain on her body was too great for her to bear, resulting in her death. *Ayano Tateyama - First appeared in Transparent Answer. An ordinary girl who was Shintaro's classmate from middle school. She made contact with Shintaro, who had a tendency to keep a distance, but commited suicide for some reason during the summer of her first year of highschool. *Kenjiro Tateyama - First appeared in Dead and Seek. High school teacher, Momo’s homeroom teacher, and also Ayano's father. Provides both stern and kind guidance to Momo, who can’t come to school often due to idol activites. Has lost his family in the past, but still continues to do his best in educating students. Posesses the power of “making eyes clear.” *Azami - First appeared in Shinigami Record. Presumed to be Shion's mother and Mary's grandmother. She is Medusa and her hair grows as snakes. Each of those snakes posesses a unique ability. Because she herself has an immortal body, she thinks of humans as, “dull creatures that die easily.” However, at one time, she fell in love with a young man who was the first human to not fear her, and created a family. Humans’ lifespans are short, so fearing that she’d be alone again Azami used the powers of the snakes to create a neverending world. Songs 人造エネミー/Artificial Enemy Characters: エネ/Ene Sung By Hatsune Miku *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast(With subtitles) The story about turning away your eyes. メカクシコード/Mekakushi Code (Blindfold Code) Characters: キド/Kido Sung By Hatsune Miku *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) The story about hiding your eyes. カゲロウデイズ/Kagerou Days (Heat-Haze Days) Characters: ヒビヤ/Hibiya and ヒヨリ/Hiyori Sung By Hatsune Miku Sweet and Vivid Append *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) The most popular song in the series, also giving the project its name. It has reached over one million views on Nico Nico Douga. The story that will overwhelm your eyes. : Main article and detailed information: Kagerou Days ヘッドフォンアクター/Headphone Actor Characters: エネ/Ene (before as a program) Sung By IA *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) The story about doubting your eyes. 想像フォレスト/Souzou Forest (Imagination Forest) Characters: マリー/Mary Cameos: キド/Kido and セト/Seto Sung By IA *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) This song has also received a million views on Nico Nico Douga, making it the first IA song to do such. The story about seeing eye-to-eye. コノハの世界事情/Konoha no Sekai Jijou (Konoha's State of the World) Characters: コノハ/Konoha Cameos: ヒビヤ/Hibiya, ヒヨリ/Hiyori, and the rest of the characters as silhouettes Sung By Hatsune Miku and IA *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) This song has reached over 1,000,000 views on Nico Nico Douga, and is the first Miku and IA duet to achieve that. It is also the third song in this series to do so. The story about a person who is waking up (opening his eyes). 如月アテンション/Kisaragi Attention Characters: 如月モモ/Kisaragi Momo Cameos: マリー/Mary, キド/Kido, カノ/Kano, セト/Seto Sung By IA *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) This song quickly became popular after its PV release. It had over one-hundred thousand views after only one day from its release. The story where all eyes are on you. 透明アンサー/Toumei Answer (Transparent Answer) Characters: シンタロー/Shintarou and アヤノ/Ayano Sung By IA *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) (Nicovideo broadcast is not available because the PV was originally meant to be exclusive to the album Mekakucity Days, and the person who uploaded the video onto Nico was simply posing as Jin.) The story where one averts one's eyes. チルドレンレコード/ Children Record Characters: All Sung By IA *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) The "opening" of the Kagerou Project. The story of children's faces. エネの電脳紀行/Ene's Cyber Journey Characters: エネ/Ene Sung By IA *Youtube Broadcast (Unofficial) デッドアンドシーク/Dead and Seek Characters: ケンジロウ/Kenjirou Sung By IA *Youtube Broadcast (Unofficial) シニガミレコード/Shinigami Record Characters: アザミ/Azami Sung By IA *Youtube Broadcast (Unofficial) 群青レイン/Ultramarine Rain Characters: シオン/Shion Cameos: マリー/Mary Sung By IA *Youtube Broadcast (Unofficial) Manga A manga for Kagerou Project is being published monthly in Comic Gene illustrated by Mahiro Sato (佐藤まひろ ). Kagerou Project Manga.png|Kagero Project Manga kagerou.jpg|Kagerou Project Manga Cover Novel A novel was released, written by Jin and illustrated by Shidu called Kagerou Days -In a Daze-. A sequel has been announced and will be released on September 29, 2012. KagerouProject Novel.jpg|The cover of the first novel "In a Daze" Actor.png|The cover of the second novel "A Headphone Actor" Gallery Category:Vocaloid Song Series